The accumulation of sawdust in the area around the blade of a sawmill is a well-known problem. In some circumstances it is necessary to stop the blade and manually clean the area with a broom or other tool. This task is frequently made more difficult, since over time a considerable amount of sawdust may accumulate, making it impossible to simply sweep it away without shoveling excess sawdust to a more distant location.
What is needed is an attachment for a sawmill that is adapted to remove sawdust from the general area of the sawmill, thereby clearing the area of the blade, and additionally transporting the sawdust to a place where it may be allowed to accumulate without detriment. The attachment should be engine exhaust-driven, to thereby use power that is already available, and to require the minimum amount of additional machinery and hardware.